This invention relates to a key holder, and more particularly, a key holder having means for manually moving a key from a stored to a use position.
One conventional key holder is a plastic enclosure for keys which employs threadedly engageable studs to retain the keys in the holder. The keys are retained on the threaded shank of the stud between a pair of plates which threadedly receive the stud. A significant problem associated with this type of key holder is the difficulty in removing a key from a stored position in the holder to a use position, because once stored, the frictional contact between the key and the sides of the plates preclude pivotal movement of the key about its mounting stud.